1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
In today's information-oriented society, an electronic display device plays an important role, and various electronic display devices are widely used in various industrial fields. Further, along with the development of semiconductor technology, various electronic devices are required to have low voltage and low power consumption, and there is an increasing trend toward light and compact electronic devices. Accordingly, in order to meet these requirements, there is an increased demand for a flat panel display device having low driving voltage and low power consumption in addition to small thickness and weight.